


Until dawn 2: Problems with yourself

by Melisandro99



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Dom Greg (OC) (with Sam), Dom Lambert (OC), F/M, Friendship, Horror, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Sub Greg (OC) (with Lambert), Sub Sam Giddings, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melisandro99/pseuds/Melisandro99
Summary: Jessica, Chris, Emily, Ashley and Sam are the only ones who survived Until Dawn but the problems didn't finish. Jessica is angry at Sam because Mike's death was caused by her and Emily has problems to continue her old life after a year she spent in that horror house. Will they be able to go on or they will be angry at each other forever? (5 POV characters)
Relationships: Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley, Emily Davis/Chris Hartley, Jessica Riley/Greg (OC), Sam Giddings/Greg (OC)/Lambert (OC), Sam Giddings/Lambert (OC)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Difficult moments

Chapter 1: Difficult moments  
JESSICA  
She was waiting there with the police who questioned her a lot of times about the zombies but she didn’t remember so much, she only remembered that Mike saved her and that was enough to understand the love she felt for him but she didn’t have the possibility to see no one of her friends. And if they were all dead? What would she do? How would she live? Without friends who joke with her or play snowball the life wouldn’t be funny like before even if she never demonstrated to care about her friends. She killed Hannah accidentally after that stupid prank and she completely ignored the others because of Mike and even if she loved him so much, friends are equally important and if they were all alive she would have hugged them one by one. At least she knew Ashley was alive even if the police blocked her too much times. That experience was horrible after all the phisical abuses she received from zombies but everything changed, she changed for the better way and she surely wouldn’t have been arrogant anymore. The police man arrived and sitted in front of her.  
“How much questions do I have to answer before going away?”  
“None but I need you sign here your witness”  
“Ok” Jessica signed in that damn paper then the police man took it “Can I ask you where are all my friends? Are they alive? You said me Ashley was there…”  
“You will see all your friends as soon as possible”  
Jessica was raised.  
“But first I want to recommend you to take a visit from a doctor, your skin has been damaged a lot”  
“And do you think I could die of some disease?”  
“No, no, I don’t think you have something serious but I can inform a doctor who can visit you”  
“In which sense?”  
“You’re returning at home only now and I don’t think you’re in the position to inform a doctor or to pay a visit”  
“Ah, I still have money but if you want to pay for me there’s no problem”  
“Good, now I can accompany you to your friends”  
“Thank you”  
They went out from the office and then the police man went in another office making a gesture to Jessica to stay there. She waited until they showed up. Chris, Emily, Ashley, Sam… And no one.  
“Jessica” Sam smiled “You’re still alive”  
Jessica was shocked. “Where are all the others? Where’s Mike?”  
Sam looked dawn before speaking. “Jessica… I’m so sorry”  
Jessica’s world was collapsing. “No,… no, no, no”  
Sam approached her.  
“How did it happen?”  
Sam looked dawn sad before speaking. “I killed him”  
Jessica slapped her.  
“I deserved it but I can explain you…”  
“There’s nothing to explain, it doesn’t matted how you killed him, you killed him, STOP”  
“I was scared and…”  
“Stop, I believed you was a friend, I believed that even if you didn’t accept the relationship I had with Mike you had a heart, instead you’re only a selfish”  
“I know, I’m selfish but I didn’t want him to die”  
“That’s not enough”  
“He deserved it” said Emily  
Jessica looked at her. “What?”  
“You heard very well Jessica, he tried to shoot me and this is enough for him to die”  
“And why would he shoot you? Because you’re a witch?”  
“Try again…” Emily wanted to slap Jessica but Sam stopped her  
“Emily please, we didn’t see Jessica for a lot of time and she’s stilla live just like us. Please, don’t argue”  
“Jessica” Ashley speaked “I heard you that night, I explored the tunned and I heard your voice…”  
“I know everything but… it wasn’t me Ashley”  
“It’s impossible”  
“I think zombies can issue other voices”  
“I was scared to lose the others and I turned back, I’m so sorry, I didn’t…”  
“It doesn’t matter, you made the right choice, but Sam,… Sam for me is dead”  
“Jessica please…”  
“No, I could never look at you in the face, you decided to take this path, now prepare yourself for the consequences”  
Jessica went away leaving the other four alone.  
EMILY  
Sam was sad for what happened. Jessica didn’t want to talk to her but for Emily she shouldn’t be sad in that way. Even Emily regretted because of other choices she made that brought to Matt’s death. He saved her and protected her everytime and she used him like her porter. She should have treated him in a better way, maybe she didn’t love him enough. After the problems she had with Mike one year ago when they hung out, Matt took care of her and she didn’t change his favor. In few words, she has been the worst girlfriend ever. Chris went to console Sam.  
“Hey, this isn’t your fault”  
“Yes, it is. If I stayed another time there I would have saved Mike too but like Jessica said I was selfish”  
“Sorry guys, I have to take some air” said Emily who went away from the police station  
She was going away crying and she heard the door opening.  
“Emily” it was Ashley “Emily please, can you stop for a moment?”  
Emily turned angry. “Stop for what? Do you really think I can speak with you again after what you did?”  
“Emily, it wasn’t my intention to kill you that time, I…”  
“Come on Ashley, you wanted everyone to turn against me because you hated me the first time you met me. Don’t be naive, you tried to ruin my relationship with Matt showing him I was hugging Mike”  
“How did…”  
“It doesn’t matter, the only thing that matter is that I can’t be your friend again”  
“Emily, I’ve been hell too in that house”  
“You pretended to pass the hell, but I saw everytime in your face you enjoyed your friends suffered”  
“NO, how can you say that?”  
“I say what I see, and I see your smile everywhere”  
“I can’t listen none of your words, I return from the others” Ashley entered in the police station while Emily went in her way.  
When she returned at her home she could see powder everywhere. It was so much time she didn’t see that place and she didn’t remember it very well. She watched photos and she particularly looked at the one she was with Mike. She broke it.  
“Wretch”  
Emily’s mansion was really elegant even if after a year Emily spent in that horror house took care of it. It was brown with windows covered with light blue rhombus. Emily noticed there was powder in that windows but she wasn’t in the mood to clean it. She only wanted to lie dawn in the bed and relax. Emily went upstairs and she entered in her room. It was blue and her plush was still there. Poppy will always be one of the best memories of her life, and still it is. She’s the only consolation after what she spent in that house. Emily lied dawn and hugged Poppy until she heard ringing the door. She didn’t want to stand up, she wanted to relax but she had no choice. Emily stood up and she went downstairs. When she opened it was Chris.  
“Hey”  
“What are you doing here? I wanted to sleep”  
“Can I enter?”  
“Since you’re here”  
Chris entered and saw Emily’s mansion.  
“Your house is always the same”  
“I really don’t remember very well it was in this way. It seems I’m in another world”  
“Why didn’t you clean that windows?”  
“I wasn’t in the mood, I’m so tired”  
“I understand you but you must go on”  
“It’s easy for you. Ashley is still alive and you can spend time together with her as much as you want” said Emily angry  
“Ashley regretted what she did. She was wrong about Wendigos and she admitted it. Now please don’t be angry with her”  
“Did she send you here?”  
“No, I came because I decided it, because I want everyone to be relaxed. Emily…”  
Emily went to hug Chris crying. “It’s all my fault, it’s all my fault, I shouldn’t be so rude with Matt, he’s dead because of me”  
“No, he’s dead because he hasn’t been careful. Don’t feel guilty”  
They remained hugged for a long time.  
JESSICA  
It was night and Jessica was in the bed all sore. She wanted to sleep but she couldn’t. Everything Sam did was a reason to not live well. She lived in a humble house but not as humble as her. The wind was blowing strong and it was enough to remember the moments she spent in the horror house even if there wasn’t the snow and she loved the snow. Jessica wanted to think that Mike was smiling in the sky at that ridiculous situation, that he continued to love her even if he wasn’t there anymore. The window opened and the wind let in a letter. Jessica had cold so she stood up from the bed and closed the window. Then she took that letter and opened it. It was anonymous.  
“Jessica,  
You don’t know me but I know you and I promise to help you for the horrible situation you’re passing. I don’t know if it’s confortable but I want to invite you to a ball I’m organizing at the Ladmet Hall. There I will give you the right answers about what you don’t know. I wait you and hope you accept the invitation.  
The gallant man”


	2. Forgive or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica can't forgive Sam after she killed Mike but this isn't her only thought. Will she accept the gallant man's invitation? Meanwhile even Emily and Ashley have their problems of understanding each other.

Chapter 2: Forgive or not?

SAM

She wore a green dress with white circles and black boots. Sam didn't know if it was ideal to go from Jessica and apologize again for what she did. She didn't know if saying "sorry" a lot of times could solve something but surely she didn't want to lose Jessica's friendship. Jessica did a lot of terrible things starting with the prank to Hannah and the relationship with Mike but she didn't hate her for this reason, she never hated someone in her life especially not her friends. Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in"

Ashley entered smiling at Sam. "Hey, are you all right?"

"I hope I will. I'm going from Jessica, I want to apologize because I…"

"I understod but,… you already did"

"I need she forgives me"

"But if she doesn't want you can't force her"

"I already feel guilty for myself and I can't see someone like Jessica spiting me on the face"

"Sam I know you are a good person, a good leader"

"No"

"Yes instead, you saved me, you saved everyone and you was scared too, Jessica will understand it with the time"

"I need she understand me now, I can't live with this weight for the rest of my life. I have to go"

"Fine, but I warn you, you won't solve anything"

"And you?"

"Don't think I'm not in your same situation"

"I noticed Emily is angry with you again, but it isn't the same thing, you didn't kill anyone"

"But I was killing her"

"Not you but in every case you was scared, she should understand it"

"It's that… I didn't care for anyone in that house, I didn't help my friends, I only caused suffering"

"No Ashley" Sam touched her hands "You're a good friend and everyone should understand it, even Emily. You mustn't feel guilty for something you didn't do"

"I should give her time maybe"

"No, talk with her, try reasoning her that you didn't want her death. If she hates you again try to wait but tonight we will make a slepover me and you trying to have fun without thinking to Emily or Jessica or everyone around us, ok?"

"Yes, the problems finished and we must go on"

"I knew you would have accepted" Sam gave Ashley a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

JESSICA

Jessica was drinking a cup of tea sitted on the table of her house. She was thinking about the letter she received yesterday. Who was the gallant man? Why did he want to talk to her? What did he want to reveal so mysteriously? And most of all, how did he know her? Maybe he was someone from the past who wanted to torture her and she shouldn't go to the ball. Her mother always said she shouldn't trust strangers but this man intrigued her and Jessica would have surely go to the ball. She was suffering for Mike's death and all the others too but life goes on and she should take air to know new people. Someone rang at the door. Jessica wasn't waiting anyone but she stood up from the table and went to open. Sam was looking at her smiling but she only wanted to punch her on the face.

"Get out" Jessica was closing the door but Sam blocked it with her feet

"Jessica please"

"Oh my God" Jessica put her hands on the face while she walked frustated for Sam's presence and Sam followed her inside the house

"Can we talk about what happened in the police station"

Jessica turned. "I have nothing to tell you. I already said I don't want to see your face never in my life. For me you're an assassin who should stay in prison but the police said they understod you was scared, well I can't"

"I want to apologize again for what I did Jessica. Yes, you have reason, I killed Mike, I swiched off too soon and the house exploded with him inside but I didn't want his death,I wanted everyone saved"

"You never accepted my relationship with Mike, Sam, don't deny it"

"Yes, I was disappointed because you made the prank to Hannah because you was friend with Emily and you wanted her to stay with Mike and a year later you're his girlfriend. I found it selfish at the beginning but then I understod it, you was happy and Emily was with Matt"

"Don't remember what we did in that house I want to forget, I want a new life" Jessica climbed the three steps to take the tea sitted on the table

"We women have been stronger, I'm aware of it. Chris is the only man who survived and only thanks to Ashley"

"Don't diminish men, Sam. I survived thanks to Mike too and I'm a woman who was almost dying if it wasn't for him"

"But you escaped from that cave and Mike would be proud of you"

"And you took him and threw him away from me" Jessica slammed the cup of tea on the table scaring Sam and looking at her from above for what she was… an assassin "Get out from my house"

Sam climbed the steps to look in front of her. "What I can do to demonstrate you I'm sorry?"

"Nothing"

"I can kneel to you if you want"

"Look at you Sam, you're ridiculous. That experience really made you becoming mad. I don't want to forgive you neither now nor never, whatever you kneel or not"

"Ok" Sam went away from Jessica's house so that she could organize better to go to the ball and meeting the gallant man.

ASHLEY

Ashley was looking to the photos Sam had in her house. When she was a child and she run with a kite and with her mom. She was beautiful like her and they looked so similar. Ashley questioned herself how could she die. Sam told her their parents didn't geta long and that after her mom's death, he didn't suffer a lot, but thanks to God, ashley's parents were both alive and loved each other. Now she shouldn't think about it, she should only go from Emily and try to start over their friendship. She was ready to go but when she opened the door, Chris was there.

"I was ranging but you opened the door before"

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing,… but I won't. I wanted to see how is Sam. She's suffering a lot for mike's death and for… Jessica"

"Yes, enter, I was going away, so you can wait Sam here"

Chris entered looking at Ashley confused. "Why was you going away?"

"Because… I want to go talking to Emily"

"Why? Ashley please don't say it's for that thing of the wendigo who bit her and you believed she would have become a wendigo too? Can you stop thinking about it, it was a mistake, you understod it and Emily will too"

"I don't want to stay an enemy for her, I want our friendship to continue, I don't want outstanding accounts"

"You haven't outstanding accounts" Chris approached her touching her hands "You're a good person Ashley and if you can forgive Emily for a minute we can have time for us"

"What do you want to say?"

"Come on, you know what I'm saying"

"In Sam's house? No, I refuse it"

"She will understand, we're her friends" Chris kissed Ashley on the mouth and then on the neck

"I would like it" said Ashley with a relaxed voice "But I have to go" she rejected him

"But…"

"We can have all the time we want to have sex, but I want to see Emily,… please"

"Ok, ok, I will wait Sam while you go from Emily"

"Good" Ashley smiled while she was going away, then she turned "I love you"

…

Ashley walked on the street for 30 minutes and she wasn't tired. She looked at the huge Emily's villa and she was fascinated. She rang and Emily opened looking at Ashley disgusted.

"What do you want?"

"I want you make me enter"

"And how could I? Do you really believe I could ever talk with you?"

"Emily I know I was almost killing you…"

"Almost? You was so scared because zombie Emily was attacking you that you lost the conception of your brain's importance"

"I wasn't intelligent in that moment, I admit that"

"Oh my God, you're admitting only now about your stupidity? This isn't a surprise" Emily enter in her house pushing the door but Ashley blocked it and followed Emily "Why are you still here?"

"Because I want you to forgive me"

"It will never happen"

"I need you listen to me, NOW" Ashley was angry and Emily turned with a more angry face "I know I'm not perfect, I make mistakes like all human being, but you didn't? You didn't make mistakes never in your life?"

"No"

"See, this is your problem Emily. You think everyone is inferior to you and that everyone can serve you but people don't go around you. You treated Almost everyone in a bad way, including Matt"

"Don't even try to nominate him"

"I saw you when you hugged Mike"

"What?"

"Yes, you hugged him and Matt saw you and he was so sad because he believed you was in a relationship with Mike"

Emily was crying. "It's all my fault" Emily sitted in a chair and Ashley sitted in front of her

"Everyone has their own faults, but you aren't responsible for Matt's death, don't even think that"

"I used him like one of my servants, I didn't even think about our relationship. He loved me and i didn't demonstrate the same thing"

"This isn't true. Matt knew you loved him, your relationship with him has been true Emily, don't even think the contrary"

"Thank you Ashley. I'm suffering like anyone in this world"

"Everyone is suffering, but we have to put everything behind us"

"I'm sorry"

"No,… I'm sorry"

Emily hugged her and they stayed in that way for a long time.

SAM

Sam was crying sitted on the grass rested on the right side of Jessica's house. She couldn't believe Jessica wouldn't have forgiven her. She has been selfish letting Mike burning in that house but she didn't want that. She showed Jessica her profound sorrow but she didn't care, she was suffering but that could justify the way she reacted. Sam stayed there until the night, then she remembered the slepover she organized with Ashley, so she stood up but she stayed hidden when Jessica went out of her house with a red dress and a bag of the same color. She was waiting someone, but who? A limousine arrived and a man opened the car's door.

"The gallant man is glad you accepted the invitation"

"I'm happy for his satisfaction"

While Jessica was entering, Sam run lowered without making any noise. She opened the baggage at the right time, she entered and closed it quickly befor


	3. Party night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica followed by Sam without knowing it, goes at the ball to meet the gallant man and listen his proposal while Emily vents with Chris at his house.

Chapter 3: Party night  
JESSICA  
The car arrived at the destination. The palace was illuminated of purple and yellow lights and Jessica couldn’t wait to go, so she went out of the car. It has been a long time since she went to a ball, pratically she was a child but that day she would have experienced as a young adult. When Jessica entered everyone looked at her with the mouth opened until she went to take a glass of wine ignoring the others. That was a classic ballroom but there was pop music to entertain guests. She noticed a lot of people were young like her, what about the gallant man? How was he? While she asked that in her mind, someone called attention.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the party”  
Everyone cheered him. He was really handsome, with wavy dark hair, blue eyes and a goatee.  
“Tonight we mustn’t think to the problems that opress us but only enjoy this moment, a moment you will never forget. Now, let’s dance! Everyone in pairs”  
That music was very high and Jessica took every boy to dance with her just like every people there. She would have waited to speak to the gallant man, now that was time to have fun.  
SAM  
Sam had followed Jessica until there and now she was taking advantage of everyone distracted for the music to go at the bathroom. That clothes weren’t suitable for a party and she should change dress immediately. She hid herself in one of the bathrooms to wait someone to arrive. A girl with brown hair collected in a buna bove the neck, a tuft, an elegant blue dress without sleeves and a flower up on the left side reflected herself to put on makeup. Sam showed up.  
“Excuse me” the girl turned “I don’t know how to pull the chain, can you help me?”  
“Oh of course” the girl was going until she stopped in front of Sam “Why are you wearing this clothes in a party? It seems you’re going to graze the goats”  
“Well, I’m not wearing this any longer” with this words, Sam hits the girl’s head with the toilet brush and she fainted. Quickly she went to the bathroom to carry the girl’s body. She wore herself with the blue dress and sitted the girl in the toilet wearing her with the clothes she had before. Sam took the phone to make her a photo.  
“A smile before going to graze”  
She smiled to another girl who was going to the bathroom before going away.  
Sam walked with a sensual step in front of everyone. A lot of men were looking at her like they were seeing a woman for the first time.  
“You’re a bomb, baby” said one of them  
Sam winked at him and continued to walk slowly so that he could make the first step.  
“Hey beauty” Sam stopped to walk “I was thinking to dance together, and you?” he was near her ear and Sam smiled  
She turned looking at him. “And why are you choosing me for this dance gentleman?” Sam made her voice to be seductive  
“Maybe because you’re attractive”  
“Don’t be so kind. Now shut up and dance”  
They danced that music all the time changing partner a lot of time. Sam was enjoying that night even if she should keep present her real purpose. When she changed partner again, he kissed her neck behind.  
“Did you miss me?” it was the same man. He used his tongue to lick her and she gasped with pleasure until she saw the man that presented the party who was going near Jessica. He held out his hand and she accepted. This was the reason Jessica went to this party? What did he want from her? When the hands were reaching her ass, she stopped him and turned.  
“It has been a pleasure dancing with you but now I have to go” she was going out but he took her hand  
“You can’t leave me in this way”  
“Don’t worry, we will see soon” she winked at him like the first time and she followed Jessica and that man.  
JESSICA  
Jessica followed the gallant man in his private room.   
“I never expected a young man like you could have all this” stated Jessica  
“There’re a lot of thing you don’t know Jessica Riley,… And that I know” he invited her to sit and she took a chair  
“My name is Greg and I’m a… private agent”  
“Mmm, and what a private agent like you want from a simple girl like me?”  
“You’re not a simple girl, you’re more than you think and you suffered a lot for your friends’ fault, most of all,… Samantha Giddings”  
“Sam, she ruined everything I had. She’s selfish, she believed to be better than the others, she criticized my relationship with Mike and then she killed him. I think she did everything to make a spite to me” Jessica cried “I made a lot of mistakes in my life and I regret it even today, but Sam,… she never admitted her mistakes”  
“Jessica, the point is that, Sam can’t go in prison for Mike’s death because it’s considered self defense from a monster, but maybe she can go in jail for another reason… false accusation against you”  
“What? Has she really the nerve to accuse me of something? What kind of person is she agent Greg? And what did she say?”  
“That you killed Hannah and Beth Washington”  
“Oh my God, what a clammy person. Everyone knows they escaped together from a monster and that they fell because they weren’t able to face him. Everyone in that room organized the prank…”  
“I know, I know, but I have to be sure this is true. If it is, Sam goes in prison”  
“Absolutely not. She has no evidence to accuse me”  
“Actually she has. She showed us fingerprints in Hannah’s shirt and Beth’s neck” Greg showed her the photos in his phone that proved what he was saying was true.  
Jessica couldn’t believe it. “Why aren’t you arresting me? I didn’t do anything but there’re proves”  
“I’m convinced that you have a good person Jessica. You talked about your experience with sentiment, in a sincere way that I cried for you, I was hurt for you, for what you suffered, Sam instead, she seemed… mad”  
“She’s mad if she said something like this and I will prove you she’s wrong”  
“You don’t need to convince me, but we must convince the police”  
“We?”  
“I want to help you Jessica, you really deserve to be happy”  
“Thank you, really, but I don’t want someone involved with the police to risk his job, not for me”  
“I will not do it directly but I know you’re the good person in this story”  
Jessica nodded and she stood up. “It has been a pleasure to meet you agent Greg”  
“Me too” he smiled and he clutched her hand  
Jessica went away from that room. She wanted to go away from that party as soon as possible, but someone touched her shoulder.  
“Jessica” she turned and it was Sam  
“What are you doing here?” she couldn’t be more disgusted of her presence  
“Jessica, the agent is lying, I didn’t accuse you of anything”  
“Did you hear all the discussion? And then you tell me I’m the meddling?”  
“He want to put us one against the other. Don’t do his game”  
“No, you’re the only one who’s playing Sam. You come here as a good Samaritan so that I can be your friend and when I will go in jail you can find me everytime you want to console the poor unlucky Jessica, but you know what? With me you can’t play anymore Sam. You’re the wrong one in this story, not me, so you will go in jail because you deserve it. You made everyone suffer in this story for your selfishness”  
“ENOUGH” Sam pushed Jessica making her fall on the ground. She screamed in pain. “Jessica, oh my God, I didn’t…”  
“Samantha Giddings, you’re under arrest for having attacked this girl” Greg appeared behind Sam  
“You’re a liar” Sam approached him threatening  
“I filmed everything, you shouldn’t oppose resistance or the police will come with more people”  
“You have no right to arrest me”  
“Instead yes” Jessica stood up and Sam turned in front of her “You will live in a cell for the rest of your life hearing no sound, thinking that you could do better things in your life, instead you lived like a miserable and you will be a miserable forever”  
“Jessica…” Sam was crying but Jessica didn’t care  
“You don’t make me pain anymore. Greg please send her out of my view”  
Greg handcuffed Sam and she made him touch her to send her away so that Jessica couldn’t think about her anymore and living a new life.  
CHRIS  
Ashley gasped with pleasure when Chris kissed her on the neck on top of her in the bed, then in the chest until he turned his body away from hers, to sit on her legs and give her pleasure more and looking at her like a predator. When they finished theyb were satisfied.  
“It was amazing” said Ashley  
“Well, if that’s not enough, we can continue later” Chris smiled in a smart way  
“Mmm, in this moment I want to look at your wonderful face”  
Chris laughed and looked at her from above on his part of the bed.  
“You’re always more handsome without glasses”  
“Well, everyone find me fascinating”  
Ashley patted him on his arm. “Stop. If we want to live together in this house we must get along”  
“Right”  
“We alternate of who must cook, for example tomorrow is your turn”  
“What? I cooked today”  
“Well, I’m leaving for a bit to go finding a friend”  
“What? And when you was intended to tell me this?”  
“Well, it’s complicated. She’s living a bad situation and I want to console her. Sorry if I didn’t tell you before”  
“Oh, don’t worry, I will wait you always, but first, I want to enjoy the time with you”  
“What are you doing?” Chris tickled Ashley and she laughed “Chris no, ahahahahah”.  
…  
Ashley was sleeping but Chris wasn’t able to. She’d have go away. How could he do without her? She was everything he had and he couldn’t resist neither one day. Someone rang at the door. Ashley moved in the bed but she was still sleeping. Who was at that time? They finished with zombies at that house, right? Chris had doubts. He took his glasses, and he wore a pajamas, showing his naked chest. He went downstairs and he took a jar, approaching slowly the door, then he opened and when he was throwing the jar, he saw her.  
“Emily?” he was surprised  
Her makeup was drained because she cried. “Chris, I…” Emily wasn’t able to continue so she hugged him “I can’t do it. I can’t live in this way with the dirty conscience”  
“Come on, come on, Emily, come and sit” Chris put dawn the jar and sitted in front of Emily who started to speak.  
“I feel guilty Chris. I dream about him every night. I always think that if I acted in another way, maybe he could be still alive”  
“It isn’t your fault. It’s only for the zombies if we were in that situation. You survived, you have to live your life in a better way without thinking about Matt. He… sincerely, he isn’t a saint. He was obsessed with you. He didn’t want you to go with other boys even as friends because he was jealous and he never took you out to take something to drink. Did he ask you this sometimes? Did he care about your needs?”  
“He was the best boy I ever had”  
“No, he wasn’t. He asked me to help him with a lot of shady things in the past and I never did it”  
“Matt? The boy who always carried by bags like a servant…”  
“Yes Emily. He was a good person and naive but he did things of his own”  
“Oh my God”  
“I know you’re angry with me…”  
“No, no, Chris, you’re the last person I should be angry with. I have to think about all this absurd story, but please let me stay”  
“What?” Chris was shocked  
“I don’t want to return in my home, I’m scared. Every place is good”  
“Even the cellar?”  
“Yes, I prefer to be in a cellar in this moment that in a luxurious bedroom”  
“Ah ok, ok” Chris stood up and he took Emily in the cellar.  
SAM  
Sam was forcibly locked up by Greg.  
“I hate you” said Sam angry  
“Really?” Greg savored that moment  
“You don’t know how much” Sam made his game  
“Well, because you will hate me more when you will suffer. You will have nothing. I will make sure the chief will transfer you in a mental hospital so you can’t see anyone and anything. Jessica instead, she will have anything from me”  
“If you try to touch her…”  
“Don’t worry” the boy who danced with her appeared. Sam was surprised but she didn’t show it “She will have two men who will take care of her”  
“Well, did you miss me, my dear” Sam looked at him seductive  
He approached her making a disgusted face. “You can call me Lambert and no, not even a little. Jessica is hotter that you and when she will go at bed with both of us, you will see it”  
“Well, that’s a pity you didn’t enjoy my avances. I’m better than Jessica at bed”  
Lambert smiled with contempt. “I don’t care. You’re a madd and all the world will know that”.


	4. Unexpected alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has sex with both Greg and Lambert but it doesn't go as she expected. Ashley meets her friend Merigold in Leicester.

Chapter 4: Unexpected alliances

SAM

Sam moaned exited because Greg and Lambert kissed her on top of her on Greg's double bed. They seemed inspired by her idea to bang both. Lambert licked her thigh and Gred was bitting her chest in a strong way. It hurted but it was enjoyable at the same time.

"How do you feel to be kissed by two men Sam?" said Greg sarcastic

"Yes Sam, how do you feel?" repeated Lambert "This is what you wanted, right?" Lambert was licking higher on her body and she moaned again

"Yes, I…" Sam didn't continue because Greg squeezed her cheeks

""Yes" is enough, now shut up and let us speak" Greg tied her wrists with handcuffs at the bed's railing. Greg and Lambert both looked at Sam for a while, then Greg turned her with belly dawn. Sam moaned.

"You first" said Greg to Lambert and then Sam felt a hit in the but. She moaned. Then another and another. Surely they were taking turns. It didn't last long, in fact they turned her when she saw their satisfied faces.

"Now the bad comes Sam" said Greg

"Did you really believe we would go all the way?" Lambert smiled

Then the two men kissed in a passionately shocking Sam. "Oh my God"

"Submit me Lambert" said Greg

Lambert smiled. "With very much pleasure" Lambert bitted Greg's neck strongly and he moaned, then Greg leaned at Lambert's thigh trying to feel it on the face then he went further arriving at Lambert's calf. Lambert pressed Greg's face on the bed with his calf. Greg moaned.

"Yes Greg" Lambert smiled satisfied "Do you feel my dominion over you?"

"Yes"

"Good" Lambert took Greg with force and pushed him on Sam's legs.

Lambert went on top and gave Greg pleasure more and more. Sam was disgusted.

"Get out from my legs".

But they didn't listen and they had sex until the end. Lambert stood up looking at Greg from above. Sam pushed Greg away with her legs.

"Get out, manipulator" Sam screamed "Free me immediately"

"Lambert, my love, can you teach Sam good manners please?"

"Of course" Lambert took a lamp from the bedside table and hit Sam with it.

…

Sam woke up on the ground confused. Her sight was blurred but at a certain time she realizes to be in prison again and to have the blue dress still on. She tried to stand up but a very annoying noise made her plug her ears and she remained on her knees.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Sam screamed

"You have to answer few questions Sam, if you want to survive" Greg was speaking through prison's binoculars "What does unite the relationship between you and Jessica Riley?"

"Do you really believe I'm going to reveal it to you?".

The noise started and Sam plugged her ears again screaming. "You're a worm"

"For me it's a compliment. Now answer"

"Jessica is one of the best friends I have and I…"

"So why did you push her on the ground when you was on the disco?"

"Who cares? We all quarrels among friends, it's normal".

The noise started. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"You didn't answer my question Sam, don't make me bad"

"You're already bad, there's no need to become one"

"It seems that you finally know me well, because I won't repeat it a second time. Why did you push Jessica Riley on the ground?"

"Because she provoked me"

"Mmm, and do you believe that's a reason to push an innocent girl? You could kill her and you neither cared"

"I could have never killed her in that way"

"You're so naive Sam"

"Meanwhile you had sex with this naive girl" Sam provoked him and the noise was more intense "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"Be careful of that you say Sam, you could be punished for talking about false obscene acts"

"False? We had sex together. Me, you and Lambert"

Greg laughed so hard. "I would never have sex with a useless girl like you. See if you don't have hit your head too much and dreamt impossible things"

"You and Lambert had sex in my legs"

Greg laughed again "I don't want to torture you over because you could be mad, but now stop saying absurd things. I would never touch your slimy body neither if you pay me, and I and Lambert are only colleagues" the binoculars turned off and Sam started to cry all the time because of the situation she was.

ASHLEY

Ashley was putting on high-heeled boots that reached her ankle. She wore a red shirt decorated in black without sleeves and dark jeans, then she went dawnstairs and she saw Chris still in pajamas who was arriving from the cellar.

"Ashley" he was surprised "Are you already going away?"

"The train leaves shortly and I could be late"

"Before you leave… I think I would deserve a kiss, right?"

Ashley approached Chris and she took his face with both hands and kissed him. "I love you, you know that?"

Chris smiled. "I could never think the contrary"

Ashley returned the smile.

"Now go or you will lose the train".

Ashley was going away.

"Ashley" Chris called her and she stopped "Be careful"

"Don't worry, I can handle it alone" Ashley winked at him and then she left the house.

…

Ashley went near the train's station with the suitcase. She was exited to meet Merigold again after a lot of time they have been far from each other for a long time. Leicester was a beautiful city and there lived even her parents. Ashley always wrote letters to her father, he was lovely and always available for her, but few times she speaked with her mother. Ashley didn't think she was evil, but she was cold and it was different. She wasn't able to give affection to their children, it was like she was ashamed, but Ashley thought something bad happened in her past she never wanted to tell. Now she didn't know if it was necessary to go finding them after going from Merigold. The train arrived and Ashley entered looking at the place she had to sit. 49. She sitted and relaxed herself, after a while the train leaved. Ashley looked at the window thinking how much beautiful was the landscape. When she and Chris would have married, she wanted to organize the wedding outside, in contact with nature. She would have missed him, but she was going to find one of the best friends she had, she should be happy for that. After a while Ashley fell asleep. She woke up only when they were near the destination.

"We are stopping on Leicester…"

Ashley was preparing herself when a woman arrived.

"Can you show me the ticket please?"

"Oh yes, of course" Ashley searched on the pockets of her jeans but it wasn't there. She remembered having put it there. Ashley opened the zipper in front of the suit case buti t wasn't neither there. She had anxiety.

"Ah, there has been a little problem"

The woman looked at her searrchingly.

"But I swear I had the ticket"

"You can't get off the train"

"What? Please, I have a friend who's waiting for me…"

"Guys, come here to arrest this girl"

"NO PLEASE".

The guards were arriving.

"Don't worry ma'am, she's with me"

Ashley turned and she saw her. Marigold. She looked as she remembered. Blonde hair tied in a short tail, hazel eyes, a green tank top, dark jeans and low boots with white glitter.

"She hasn't the ticket" said the woman cold

"I think it fell dawn for a little distraction of the girl" Marigold gave to the woman the ticket and then she returned it to Ashley.

"This mustn't happen anymore" then she went away and the two girls now were alone

"Don't you come to hug me?" said Marigold smiling and opening her arms.

Ashley smiled too and she went to hug her. "I missed you".

JESSICA

Jessica was sitted of the sofa thinking about everything happened on the disco. She was sorry for how it ended, she was sorry because she couldn't solve the differences with Sam who has been arrested but this was what she really wanted? Forgetting Sam and start over? Jessica didn't know. Someone rang the doorbell.

"Ah, I'm coming" Jessica stood up and she went to open seeing Greg. She was surprised. "Hi"

"Hi" Greg smiled

"How did you know where I live?"

"I'm a detective, remember?" Greg winked at her

"Do you have to control I didn't steal some precious object?" said Jessica ironic

"Actually I came here to find you, to know how are you, but if you have something else to do…"

Jessica stepped aside. "I'm always available for gentlemen like you"

Greg entered and he looked at the house surprised. "This house seems really… comfortable"

"Yes, it's really simple but my personality doesn't reflect it" she joked "Do you want some liquor?"

"Oh yes, thank you" Greg sitted on the sofa while Jessica took two glasses and she poured the liquor

"Is it everything ok at work?" asked Jessica while going to sit in front of him and giving him the glass

"Yes, everything is normal and cases go as they have to go, ever if sometimes it's weary" Greg confessed

"And… Sam?" Jessica didn't know if she wanted to know about her

"Ah, she's in prison. She doesn't want to confess but she will be there for a long period after attacking you"

"Good, it's better in this way"

Greg looked at Jessica profoundly. "Jessica listen,… Are you sure you don't want to see Sam?"

Jessica widened her eyes. "What should I have to say her? For me she died"

"I'm not saying you should say her something but at least going to see how she is now, only to stay calm but if it scares you I will understand"

"Greg, I don't know, it's complicated, on a side I don't want to see her anymore because I feel betrayed in many ways, and on another,… oh my God she has still been my friend,… and I can't forget every fun moment I spent with her and all the others. I'm just saying that maybe I should listen to your advice to close this chapter of my life and go on"

Greg took her hand. "Whatever will be your decision, I will always be on your side"

"Thank you Greg" Jessica smiled "Really, you have been close to me and you saved me, I can only be grateful to you" after a bit of reflection, Jessica decided "I will come to find Sam".

ASHLEY

Ashley and Marigold arrived at Marigold's house.

"How did you find a way to enter on the train?" asked Ashley when they were going to sit on the sofa

"Oh well, knowing how much you're distracted"

"Marigold?"

"Ok, ah… a girl who know how to break a door without doind any noise helped me"

"A thief? I'm not surprised of strange things, I lived an adventure I would never live again with,… zombies, you know, horror stuff"

"Zombies? They doesn't exist"

"Ah,… maybe it was an allucination"

"Do you want something to drink? Something… alcoholic?"

"Oh no, no, it's enough having a glass of water"

Marigold stood up to get Ashley what she needed.

"It's so much time I didn't come here,… where my parents live, do you know how they are?"

Marigold turned with the glass of water. "I only saw your father yesterday, and he seems to be fine"

"I'm afraid of being away from them for too long"

"You have to stop torturing yourself Ashley. Think that we can have fun on the rides"

"But no roller coaster, I suffer from vertigo"

Marigold laughed and then Ashley too.

"It's awesome seeing you again Marigold" admitted Ashley drinking the water "I remember all the time we played together and all the time we consoled each other and I don't regret anything we did together" she smiled.

Marigold smiled too.

Then Ashley felt something strange on her stomach. "I… don't feel so good"

Marigold didn't say anything, she only looked at her in a smart way, then Ashley understod everything.

"Did you poison me Marigold?" Ashley coughed and fell to the ground

Marigold was very satisfied. "Did you really believe I would have cried of joy seeing you. Stupid. Idiot"

"How could you do that?"

"Simply,… I hate you" then Marigold hit Ashley with her boot and she fainded.

SAM

Every female prisoner took the pill the police was giving them before returning to their cells. Sam opened her mouth when it was her turn and took the pill. The girls were walking when Sam heard some screams and she stopped for a moment.

"I told you it wasn't the right thing to do"

"Lambert listen to me"

Greg and Lambert were arguing. The police man made her hurry.

"Come on"

Sam obeyed until she went to her cell and she went to bed pretending to sleep.

"She surely fell asleep" said one on the police men

"Yes, come on, we have to look at that file on the computer, we can return here later"

Sam heard their footsteps go away so she opened the eyes and spat the pill into the trash can. The cell was open and Sam walked to find the place were Greg and Lambert were talking hiding from everyone of the police. When she arrived, they were just there.

"I'm saying you I've everything under control" Greg tried to calm Lambert

"How can you have everything under control if you take Jessica here to see Sam"

Sam was shocked. Was Jessica really going to find her? Could it be the possibility she's going to forgive her?

"Listen, I seduced her, she trusts me and if I take her here to see Sam so she can forget her forever, we can finally move on our plan"

"In this way you will only make her feel guilty because of her past friendship with Sam, but we can't let it happen"

"I know what you're trying to do Lambert. You can do me whatever you want at bed but in real life I command"

"I don't think this is what you really want"

"Lambert, don't try…"

But Lambert walked forward to make Greg walk back against the wall.

"I know you feel the desire you give me power Greg, I read it in your eyes, you can't resist to this temptation" Lambert squeezed Greg's cheeks then he kissed him passionately.

Sam tried to analyse that kiss to create a plan in her mind.

"Jessica will come here tonight" referred Greg

Lambert walked back slowly. "Think about what I said"

Lambert was going away but Sam proceded him to implement the plan.

…

Sam waited there worn with her blue dress waiting Lambert inside the prison with the police men fainted outside after she stunned them with a sleeping pill on a handkerchief. Lambert arrived and he was shocked to see the men on the ground.

"You was expecting they talked to you right Lambert? Mmm,… I don't think they will say anything to you since they're in the world of dreams"

"You're ridiculous with that dress on, there isn't any party where we can dance and I'm not a victim of seductive women"

"Bad start, but I sent you the letter pretending to be your colleagues because you will benefit of what I'm proposing you"

"I don't want to accept a proposal of a mad girl like you, thanks"

Lambert was going away.

"I know everything"

Lambert stopped.

"I know Jessica will come here tomorrow to find me"

Lambert approached her fast. "I don't know how did you get out of the prison and why you returned inside instead of taking advantage of going away but be sure I will tell everyone you're walking through the police station like a citizen instead obeying orders"

"You won't do it, because we want the same thing… Greg out of the game"

"I don't want Greg out of the game"

"Yes, because you love him"

Lambert widened his eyes. "What…?"

"There's no point in trying to lie to me that I dreamt everything when it isn't true. Even when you will now that Greg want to put Jessica at your place as his second in command"

"You're lying, this can't be true"

"I've more informations than you think" Sam showed him the paper she secrelty printed "So what do you say? Will you help me to ruin Greg forever?"


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is able to manipulate Lambert to go against Greg before the meeting with Jessica. Marigold reveals to Ashley the reason of her behavior.

Chapter 5: Revelations  
SAM  
“Tell me Lambert” Sam continued  
Lambert looked at her smiling until he squeezed her cheeks with his hands. “Don’t try to manipulate me Sam, you’re not good at it, not more than me”  
Sam felt defeated in that moment, he was so stubborn. “You’re right”.  
His look was sadistic, sadistic of satisfaction. “Well, I see you finally understard”  
Sam could still play the game. “But I’m not trying to manipulate you, I’m trying to warn you. That paper is showing you the evidence”  
His satisfaction ended so he moved his hand away and Lambert became serious.  
“I know you love Greg and for me you feel nothing, but he’s using you. He loves Jessica with all his heart, he demonstrated it at the party and she reciprocated the look”  
“Greg made me a lot of promises and he was serious, I know he was. It can’t be true he prefers a perfect stranger” Lambert felt anger, Sam read him.   
“I understand you, and I want to know more about this story. I will talk with Jessica tomorrow and try to manipulate her so to extract informations about her place in the police station”  
Lambert tried to analyze her. “Why would you do this for me and betray your friend? The friend you humiliated yourself for to make peace?”  
“This is the reason why I don’t want to be her friend anymore. I wouldn’t humiliate myself anymore for her. I choose myself, my dignity, and the first time I saw you…”  
Lambert laughed.  
“I know we can do so much things together Lambert. I saw how Greg is fascinated by you and how much you want to take his place. Be my ally,… help me getting out of here”  
Lambert continued to look at Sam ambiguous, then he finally took his decision.  
ASHLEY  
Ashley woke up noticing she was standing, her hands tied with chains from above. She tried to move but it was impossible. That chains were strong, too much. There was something strange in it. She felt scared. At a certain moment she remembered. She was poisoned. Poisoned by…  
“Well, it seems you slept very well Ashley” Marigold opened the door and she made a perfidious smile.   
Ashley shaked her head upset. “You… how could you do something like that? We were friends Marigold, I was so worried about you when you told me about your situation…”  
“It was all false” she revealed shooking Ashley always more “I wanted to lure you here so that I could make you suffer”  
“Why do you hate me so much?”  
“Oh Ashley, don’t you understand? You’re a poison. You’re just like your mother, you only know how ruining everyone lives. Your father instead, oh poor man, living with two witches like you. Well, after a lot of years finally Janel died. It was so satisfating to throw that acid in her neck and then feeling the pain in her eyes”  
That was an horrible news. “Did you kill her?” Ashley’s eyes were widened  
Marigold laughed. “I feel impressed always more about the fact that you’re so naive Ashley. I never was your friend in all these years, you never felt how much I wasn’t happy coming in your house at launch or dinner pretending everything was fine when nothing was. You should focus it, you was my friend, instead you only demonstrated to be selfish”  
“What should I focus? WHAT?”  
“SHUT YOUR MOUTH” Marigold took a remote controller from her pocket. She looked at it in a sadistic way then she focused on Ashley again “If you don’t stop talking, I will punish you”  
“What is it?” Ashley asked regretting it soon when Marigold clicked on a button making her feel electric discharge that came from the chains she was tied. Ashley screamed for pain.  
Marigold smiled. “Oh, did you get hurt?”  
Ashley’s breath was fast. “STOP”  
“I will stop only when you will learn the lesson. Think about what I said, concentrate in all the moments of our past”  
After this words, Marigold turned and she went away.  
“Marigold come here” Ashley called “WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?”.   
CHRIS  
Chris drank some milk during breakfast. In that moment he missed Ashley. They always played on who took the biscuit first and laughed a lot. He missed that moments. Who would have played with him that time? When he heard a noise, his thoughts were interrupted. Emily arrived from downstairs and walked to sit in front of him.  
“What’s for breakfast?” Emily asked  
“I’m eating biscuits with milk but you can eat something else” suggested Chris  
“Oh sorry, I didn’t want to steal your biscuits” Emily apologized while standing up “I go taking some orange juice if you have it”  
“No, no, no, no, no, I mean… of course you can take my biscuits, and they’re not mine, they’re… even yours”  
Emily looked at him bewildered. “Whatever you want”  
“But you can go to take something to drink so putting the biscuits inside”  
Ah, I’d rather eat biscuits alone” Emily returned to sit and she ate biscuits savoring it. Chris was shocked but he didn’t say anything. Everyone has their own taste.  
“Ah,… did you sleep tonight?” asked Emily  
“Yes” answered Chris “But I miss Ashley. Every moment I spent with her was gold for me and now…”  
“Now everything seem empty for you” guessed Emily “It was the same when I lost Matt until I realized I never felt anything for him, that it was just a way to please myself”  
Chris looked at her in a strange way.  
“I know that’s not the same for you and Ashley. You love each other, it’s just that… it sucks when you’re far from the person you love”  
“Yes” admitted Chris “We decided to cohabit after the terrible experience in that horror house and from a side it was too fast, from another… she’s like part of me and I’m happy about it”  
“Did you ever ask her if she felt the same?” asked Emily  
Chris stayed in silence for a while before answering. “I never felt the need to ask her. I read it from her eyes”  
“It’s… a beautiful vision of your love for her” Emily smiled “Even if it’s strange she decided to leave you if she knows how you feel without her”  
“She only went to find a friend. She knows how I feel but in any case I’m not torturing myself, I’m fine”  
Emily smiled. “Yes”.  
JESSICA  
Jessica was at Greg’s side when she entered at the police station. She felt good with him in that moment. She felt heat of someone who cared most of all about her during that period.  
“I don’t know if that’s a good idea”  
“Remember what you promised me” said Greg “You’d have at least seen how she feels. To remember your friendship”  
“A friendship we had once and not now, not anymore”  
“Ok” Greg made a smile of comfort  
“In any case I will talk to her”  
“You don’t have to if you don’t want”  
“I want, and I will made my anger go out with all my strenght when she will see me”  
Greg’s smile was smart this time. “Don’t disturb the police station in any case”  
Jessica smiled too. “Don’t worry”.  
At a certain time, a man with light brown hair arrived. “Sorry if I interrupt you Greg but I need to talk” then he looked at Jessica in a strange way. He seemed disturbed by her and Jessica made a questionary look.  
“Sure” Greg answered “Jessica, can you wait me here until I speak with my colleague?”  
“Ok, don’t worry”  
“Good” Greg smiled “See you later” then Greg and the man went away leaving Jessica with perplexity because of the man’s look.  
SAM  
Sam went to sit on the bed with knees up while she had a tablet she stole while sneaking again in Greg’s office when prisoners were out of their cells to eat. She was able to put a bug there connected to the tablet to spy Greg and Lambert in their conversation. She smiled in the moment the two men entered and Lambert had a serious look. He should have really believed that Greg was giving his place to Jessica.  
“What do you have Lambert? Our plan is working well” Greg speaked “Jessica is going to speak with Sam and tell her she doesn’t want to see her again. She trusts me”  
“Oh yes, she trusts you, but I don’t”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I know everything Greg, you’re planning to throw me out for her”  
“What?”  
“You know,… I really believed in our love… in us and you instead are always in Jessica’s side”  
“I’m only using her, I love you. Why,… why are you so mad?”  
“You know what? It doesn’t matter. If you want to deny the evidence that’s your problem”  
“Which evidence? Lambert, explain me”  
Lambert shaked his head. “I don’t want to talk with a liar” Lambert was going away but Greg stopped him.  
“Lambert please”  
Lambert freed himself. “Let me go” then he went away.  
Sam was surpised Lambert didn’t reveal about the document. But that’s better in that way. Greg could have suspected she gave Lambert this false information,… or maybe not. In any case that was time to meet Jessica.  
JESSICA  
Jessica waited until Greg arrived from his office. She approached the police chief.  
“Are you ok?” Jessica asked  
Greg opened his mouth in shock for the question. “Yes, yes, don’t worry, work’s matters. Let’s go from Sam”  
“Ok” Jessica didn’t say anything else.  
She followed Greg into the station. They continued to walk in the dark corridor that was bringing her into the room where she’d have seen Sam. The meetings’ room. At least one of them. When she entered, Sam was waiting her and she smiled. What kind of smile could do an assassin like her?  
“Call me if you need. I’m in my office watching the situation” Greg sussurred in her ear  
Jessica gave him a smile before he went away. She approached the chair and sitted in front of Sam. She promised to herself and Greg she’d have thrown out her anger, but for the moment she wanted to start in a soft way.  
“How are you?”  
“I survive” answered Sam “That’s not easy to live here hearing female prisoners who always complain and that you could risk because of them. Then the closure with the rest of the world…”  
“You asked for it” Jessica accused cold  
“Jessica, I didn’t want to push you on the ground, it was caused by the anger”  
“It’s not for this. You’re a liar in every sense of the word. You accused me of killing Hannah and Beth with my hands when talking to the police…”  
“That’s not true”  
“You’re lying again, it’s useless Sam, you’re in prison now”  
“I’m telling the truth and I don’t care if you believe it or not, I would never say something like that to the police. Everyone of you are my friends even with your mistakes”  
Jessica shaked her head.  
“I know you’re angry even because of Mike”  
“You could save him that day you know that”  
“Maybe,… but I apologized about that a lot of times that I don’t know what to do”  
“You don’t have to do anything” Jessica approached more to her face “You must stay here for the rest of your life and not talking to anyone”  
Sam was approaching her hands to Jessica’s ones. “Jessica…”  
She was pulling her hands back. “Don’t touch me”  
But Sam was able to do it and she had in her hand a rolled piece of paper. “Jessica listen to me…”  
“No, no, NO, NO, NO” Jessica took the paper and threw it away  
Sam had a scared face.  
“You won’t try to manipulate me again Sam, not this time not ever” Jessica turned up to the camera where Greg was spying their conversation “Greg please come here, I want to go away”  
“I will send you someone from the police to take you” Greg answered from the camera  
“No, I want you”  
“Ok, I’m coming”  
Jessica heard his steps being far in the camera.  
“You’re doing a mistake” said Sam “He’s manipulating you not me”  
“Stop talking to me like that. I know what I’m doing and Greg is one of the best things I ever had” Jessica stood up “And you only caused me to suffer. I won’t come to see you ever again”  
Jessica went at the door waiting for Greg until he arrived. “Here I am”  
“Let’s go, I finished here” Jessica looked at Sam under the eye before going away of there.  
She continued to walk at Greg’s side. “Are you all right?”  
“Now yes, but I don’t want to come here to see Sam ever again. Don’t suggest me something like that again”.  
ASHLEY  
Ashley continued to fight against that chains but there was nothing to do. Around in that room there should be something to help her. She didn’t want to stay there any longer with that mad of Marigold. Ashley couldn’t believe she killed her mother. She has always been welcomed in her family in the best way and she planned from the start a revenge against her. Ashley couldn’t let Marigold win. She should escape. She tried to reach the scissors on the table at her right side with her feet. She made all the possible to arrive. The toe of the boot was near… The door opened. Marigold walked with a quick step while Ashley looked at her scared. The mad girl squeezed her cheeks in a strong way.  
“What was you trying to do you STUPID?” Marigold pushed her face and Ashley screamed “I told you to not even try to escape and you disobey? No, I will punish you harder than just eletric chains”  
“Why did you kill my mother Marigold? Why are you so EVIL TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU?”  
Marigold squeezed her cheeks again this time scratching it. “DON’T EVEN TRY TO SCREAM” Marigold pushed her face “She was my private teacher. Thanks to her I learned a lot of things. Math, English… what a stupid…”  
Ashley was shocked. “I… I didn’t know my mother made you private lessons, I…”  
“She promised to never tell anyone about it, neither her family” Marigold seemed to look at the empty while talking about it. She had a mad look. “My companions bullied me every second, in every moment of my life and it became too much that the principal had to decide to get me away from the others. She was more than a mother, she was part of my life, she was like an organ of my body… but one day it happened… she had been offered another job far from me and I should change teacher”  
“Yes, I remember the day she told me and my father she should go away” said Ashley  
“I followed her after having stolen a motorcycle, doing a disguise and having falsified my identity card. I arrived in her hotel’s room. I entered and told her all my contempt before stabbing her with all my strenght” she looked at Ashley serious “You remember me her too much”  
“I’ve nothing to do with her decision”  
“You should understand I wasn’t happy when we ate together so many times during the news before she went away and me after her”  
Ashley looked at her in a sincere way with wet eyes. “I’m so sorry for what happened”  
“I don’t care you apologize. For me you’re ash that will never reborn” Marigold was going away but she turned for a while “And don’t even try to go out of here again” then she was out.  
SAM  
Sam was kept by the police when they were bringing her in prison. She had a smile in her face to provoke them and even Greg who was walking behind them with Lambert. Then they arrived in her cell.  
“Tie her wrists” Greg ordered them so they used the two chains attacked to the wall to do it. The circles of the chains were around Sam’s wrists and she continued to laugh.  
“You can go thanks” said Greg to the police men and women than left them alone. Greg approached Sam who continued to laugh and slapped her “You must learn that you can’t turn against me never in your life and if you try to do it again I will punish you harder”  
Sam still had a smile in her face. “What’s your problem Greg? Are you afraid that Jessica will know who you really are?”  
Greg slapped her again in the other cheek. He smiled. “You still didn’t understard that this behavior will only bring you to a wrost road”  
Sam didn’t want to stop. “Oh, I’m so excited to continue playing”  
“Do you really think this is a game?”  
“I’m not saying you’re not doing it very well. You’re trying to seduce Jessica and you want everything to be flawless so that she wouldn’t see you as an idiot. You know what Greg? I still remember that moment or you forgot it? When you and Lambert dominated me at bed and I felt that pleasuring sensation in my body…”  
Greg slapped her again. “Stop saying we had a threesome that day. I’d never touch your body never in my life”  
“Oh do you really think I’m believing it and I will feel mad at your words? What would Jessica think about you if she’d know it?”  
Another slap and then Lambert went to stop him even if too late.  
“GREG STOP” he blocked his hands and turned him in front “I’ll deal about it but please go to rest. You’re too nervous”  
Greg was thinking for a while. “Ok,… but then I was to speak about the discussion of today. I don’t want problems between us” then he went away and Sam was alone with Lambert  
“What kind of discussion you two had?” asked Sam pretending to know nothing  
“None of your business” answered Lambert looking on the ground then at Sam “You shouldn’t provoke him”  
Sam made an uninterested face.  
“Do you have any idea how much I’m risking going against Greg for me and for you?”  
“Do you think I don’t suffer any day for what I’m passing here because of Greg?” Sam cried  
“Of course I know it. I know your smiles at his acts are only a mask for making him think you don’t care whatever he does,… but this doesn’t solve your problems and neither giving a letter to Jessica. What did you write in that letter?”  
Sam stayed silent for a while. “I was giving her a better offer than a place as second in command if she’d have helped me to go out of prison”  
Lambert put a hand in his front. “Thanks God she didn’t read it. I’m doing all the possible to help you”  
“And if it isn’t enough?”  
Lambert looked at her for a moment. “Come with me” he went to untie her hands and then he made her sign to follow him. Sam was shocked about this action. Was Lambert making her escape? She followed him without making any question. The plan was working. That was the chance to approach Jessica again to make peace with her and getting rid of both Greg and Lambert once and for all. They were going through the corridor now that no one was there. In any case Lambert would have said an excuse to bring her somewhere. Once they continued to walk for a long time they arrived in a bedroom. The same bedroom where she had the threesome with both of them. So this was the place Lambert wanted to bring her. Sam stayed with her mouth opened shocked and Lambert looked at her amused.  
“Did you really believe I’d have helped you today to go away?”  
“Oh… yes but… it’s ok”  
“That’s not the right moment” Lambert approached Sam with a smart look “But I was thinking about something else. I remembered when you said about the first time you saw me. I felt you referred about your attraction for me”  
Sam looked at him smart too. “You’re so perceptive”  
Lambert smiled touching her chest with his forefinger. “So what do you say? Do you want to have sex with me right now?”  
“of course I want” Sam licked her lips  
“Handcuffs are there in the como” Lambert indicated “Let’s choose sexual positions”  
“I prefer to be submitted by handsome men like you” admitted Sam without remembering him that she already said it before the threesome with Greg  
Lambert smiled always more. “Ok, I prefer the dominant role in fact, but if you’d have preferred the contrary I’d have been pleasured too” Lambert kissed her passionately “So what’s your favorite position as a submissive?”  
Sam leaned on the ground while her vagina was tempted. “I want to feel your calf in my face”  
Lambert was satisfied with that answer and he was taking off his trousers then his clothes.  
Sam was removing her clothes too and when they were naked she put her face in Lambert’s calf rubbing it.  
“Oh, you’re so handsome” she was enjoying that calf with all her limbs  
Lambert smile was big. “Spare it when I will make you suffer at bed”  
That calf made her imagine all kind of fantasies. She rubbed her face there for a long time in that moment. The heat in all her body. The vagina that continued to grow imagining Lambert satisfied making an evil smile. It grew more intense when she decided to go on his feet. She kissed it with ardor moaning then she put her face under it enjoying the feet’s soul imagining being crushed by him like an insect. Rubbing always more.  
“Don’t you think you should take off your hands from my feet so I can do it by myself?” said Lambert  
“Yes of course Master” Sam removed her hands  
“Good. You should say that word more often” Lambert massaged his feet on Sam’s face and she moaned. Looking from the ground she noticed a smile on Lambert’s face “You like to be crushed by an handsome man like me, don’t you?”  
Sam continued to moan without answering the question to satisfy him.  
“Good answer. Now go to bed” Lambert ordered  
Sam tried to stand up but Lambert put his feet on her chest. “Crawling of course”  
“Whatever you want Master” Sam crawled with the belly down while Lambert intimated her teasing his feet on her butt. She moaned with a low voice.  
“Reserve the moaning at bed” Lambert ordered  
“I love when you order me”  
“Shut up and crawl”  
Sam continued going until she arrived. She climbed to the bed and put herself with the belly up. She looked at Lambert while raising her hands. “Tie me please”  
Lambert had an hungry face while going to take the handcuffs and tie her hands. He smiled and then he went on top of Sam.  
“Hello my dear” Lambert said before slapping her. Sam moaned “Now you can humiliate yourself whenever you want”  
“You’re very handsome, I wouldn’t know what to do without your beauty enchanting me”  
Lambert smiled and slapped her again. “I don’t care, I know I’m handsome by myself without a useless like you remembering that”   
“I love your indifference and when you insult me”  
Another slap then a strong kiss. He smiled again turning her belly down.   
“Let’s see your behavior after this” said Lambert hitting Sam’s butt with his hand countless times. Sam moaned everytime enjoying it, enjoying every moment before planning to escape from the prison and make peace with Jessica.  
EMILY  
She used the machine she bought to go there. Transporting herself from a place to another was easy. That house was comfortable but it was better to not tell it to the owner. Emily waited there impatient before she arrived.  
“It was time you arrived”  
“Sorry, I was taken by hard matters” Marigold revealed  
“Ashley” Emily guessed “You must keep her here. It was out path”  
“And I’m glad you found her for me and now I can get my revenge after all this years”  
Emily laughed. “Maybe you didn’t understand I didn’t do it for you, but because she’s a plague in my plans. I always hated her with her fake saint face and now that we love the same person I can’t let her win”  
“We’ll suffer as deserved”  
“That’s better for you” clarified Emily “Because she doesn’t deserve a person like Chris,… I do. We’ll keep her far from him so I can have Chris all for me and she’ll never be able to stop me”.


End file.
